Connor (Confinement)
|-|Connor= ] |-|"Demon"= Summary Connor is the main protagonist of the fanmade miniseries, Confinement, created by Lord Bung. He is a D-Class test subject with the anomalous ability to spontaneously resurrect himself with a new body every time he dies, making himself a valueable resource when it comes to testing particularly dangerous anomalies. However, there is much unsaid about his true nature, and it is implied that he was involved in some sort of ritual that caused him to gain his abilities. It is implied he causes death and destruction around himself unwittingly, and nearly every anomaly he has contacted has died in some sort of way. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, likely much higher Name: Connor, SCP-████ Origin: Confinement Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely early to mid 20s Classification: Anomalous Human, D-Class test subject, Possibly possessed by a demonic entity Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Strength and Durability, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 4 and Presumably 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Can generate a new body every time he dies as long as his soul is in-tact), Resurrection (Every time he dies, has his soul removed, or is permanently incapacitated in some way, he generates a new body out of thin air), Killed the non-corporeal spirit residing within SCP-2200 when it tried killing him on the astral plane, Resistance to Transmutation/Biological Manipulation (Generated a new body even when his body was technically still "alive" after being affected by SCP-408) and Soul Manipulation (When his soul was forcibly ejected out of his body, it was shot back to where he last was, and generated a new body), Possibly Probability Manipulation (People around him die at an unusual rate, especially when he himself is being killed) Attack Potency: Street level (Instantly killed a man with a spear, and cut through a person's skull with a pie server. Was able to stagger SCP-1360, which is made entirely out of a material stronger than Kevlar, with his attacks, and was eventually able to restrain it with his own entrails. Was able to briefly fight off predatory whales while in freezing water), possibly much higher (His containment file had images of a demonic entity destroying buildings, although its relation to him is unknown) Speed: Peak Human (Disarmed and grappled a man too fast for him to counter. Threw a spear into someone's skull before they could backstab someone from behind) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class (Staggered 1360 with his punches) Durability: Street Class (Took some hits from 1360, which was able to casually disembowel and rip apart regular humans, although it was still able to harm him easily) Stamina: Above Average (Fought off 1360 for a decent length of time. Although he would technically last as long as he could keep on generating new bodies) Range: Standard Melee Range, Much higher on the Astral Plane Standard Equipment: None notable, sometimes carries a notepad and pencil when testing anomalies Intelligence: Average. Has some knowledge on the various SCPs that inhabit the foundation, but is largely unaware of his own abilities. Somewhat decent in hand to hand combat, albeit not particularly skilled. Weaknesses: When his body is transmuted/biologically altered, some effects can carry over the next time he generates a body, although they usually completely disperse after the second time he's killed Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Regenerative Immortality '''- Connor is seemingly possessed by some sort of demonic entity, which causes him to re-manifest every time he is killed or significantly incapacitated. While the Foundation saw this as a boon in regards to a test subject they could use over and over again, the ability came with some negative effects: oftentimes researchers and even anomalies tested with Connor would die for unrelated reasons, and when his soul was attacked directly, the anomaly trying to kill him was absorbed and shattered by some sort of black mass. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The Player (SCP: Containment Breach) The Player's Profile (Note: Walker was used. Both had access to their full range of equipment) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Probability Users Category:Confinement Category:Tier 9